Kharadron Overlords
Die Khardron Overlords sind eine ungewöhnliche Fraktion der Duardin in den Reichen der Sterblichen, die sich fundamental von jenen Duardin aus dem Volke Grungnis unterscheiden, die sich im Zeitalter des Chaos in ihren Bergfesten verkrochen oder zu Sigmar ins Reich Azyr flohen, und noch weniger mit den Fyreslayers gemein haben, die ihren zersplitterten Gott Grimnir verehren, und um jeden Splitter Urgold kämpfen, um ihren gefallenen Gott irgendwann, in ferner Zukunft wieder zusammen zu fügen. - Dem entsprechend können sie mittlerweile als fast schon komplett eigenständiges Volk angesehen werden, das mit seinen arkanen, vielfach fliegenden Apparaturen und deren allchemistischen Antrieben weit über das Können der Zwergenmaschinisten und ihrer Gilde hinausgewachsen ist, die in der untergegangenen Warhammerwelt für Erfindungen wie Luftschiffe, Gyrokopter oder Dampfschiffe verantwortlich zeichnete. - Nichtsdesto trotz zählen auch sie zu den Mächten der Ordnung. thumb|right|500px|rkanaut der Kharadron Oberlords Artwork, © Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2020 Geschichte Die Kharadron waren allerdings nicht immer das, was sie heute sind: Geschichten berichten davon, daß sie einst ähnlich lebten, wie es fast alle Duardin machen, die Bodenschätze der Bergregionen der Reiche abbauten, und ihre Ahnen verehrten. Zeitalter der Mythen Siehe Zeitalter der Mythen Die ersten Ornithopter führen zu ersten Erkundungen der Himmel durch die Duardin. S.16 Zeitalter des Chaos Siehe Zeitalter des Chaos Als das Zeitalter des Chaos anbrach, brachen die Streitkräfte aus Dämonen und Kultisten über die Zwerge der Reiche der Sterblichen hinein. Diese kämpften - wie alle freien Völker - aber dies war eine Schlacht, die sie nicht gewinnen konnten. Die Horden des Chaos berannten, eroberten und vernichteten eine Gebirgsfestung nach der nächsten. Die Duardin wurden so zu einem nomadischem Leben gezwungen und viele wurden so ohne den Schutz ihrer Festen von ihren Feinden vernichtet oder versklavt. So wandten sich ihre größten Geister und Denker der Aufgabe zu, einen Weg zu ersinnen, wie sie dem Ansturm der Horden des Chaos entkommen könnten, auch, wenn die Mehrzahl glaubten, diese Bemühungen wären von vorneherein aussichtslos. - Dies änderte sich jedoch, als die Kharadrons lernten, die Macht des sogenannten Aether Gold zu bändigen, einer tödlichen und zugleich phantastischen, gasförmigen Substanz, die seither das Geheimnis ihrer Technologie darstellt. - Einige Zwerge aus Chamon gaben ihre Burgen daraufhin auf und flohen unerwarteterweise in den Himmel. Dort überlebten sie nicht nur, sondern fanden sogar neue Kraft und expandierten. S.4 Dies war möglich aufgrund ihrer neu etablierten Himmelsflotten, dank der Entdeckung von Aethergold, welches sowohl der Antrieb ihrer Flug- und Kriegsmaschien, als auch der Grund ihrer Isolation, die Basis ihrer Kultur und ihr Weg ist, der Herrschaft des Chaos zu entkommen. Ihre provisorischen Behausungen entwickelten sich zu großen Himmelstädten und immer mehr Schätze und Resourcen im Himmel wurden entdeckt, sodass sie schließlich ein Leben am Boden komplett aufgaben. Zeit der Raubzüge Zunächst kämpften jene Kharadron, die dem Fall ihrer Bergfestungen und Wehrstädte entkommen waren, schlicht um ihr Überleben, was zur Entstehung diverser, einzelner schwebender, luftiger Reiche führte, die zum gegenseitigen Schutz eine lose Konföderation bildeten. Aber so, wie die Lufthäfen wuchsen, wuchsen auch die Rivalitäten zwischen ihnen, da sie alle trachteten, das selbe Aether Gold abzubauen, auf das sie zum Gedeihen ihre Gesellschaften in luftiger Höhe angewiesen waren. Der Kampf um die Abbaurechte an den Aethergold-Vorkommen führte zur "Zeit der Raubzüge", während der die Himmelshäfen gegeneinander kämpften. Als sich die Kharadrons bereits am Rande eines allgemeinen Bürgerkriegs jeder gegen jeden befanden, trafen sich die Anführer aller Lufthäfen zu einem großen Konzil, um die Rivalitäten beizulegen, ehe durch Eskalation der Feindseeligkeiten ein Point of No Return überschritten wurde. Diese Conference of Madralta - benannt nach der schwebenden Insel, auf der sie abgehalten wurde - brachte schließlich ein Dokument hervor, das als Kharadron Code oder schlicht der Code respektive Kodex bekannt wurde. Die Einführung des Kodex bedeutete zugleich auch das Ende der bei den Duardin üblichen Monarchie, da ihr Schicksal die Khadrons gelehrt hatte, wie desaströs es war, Königen zu folgen, und sie glaubten, ihre Ahngötter hätten sie verlassen. Die aus diesen Schlussfolgerungen und der Phase, als jeder Himmelshafen und jede fliegende Kolonie ihre eigenen Gesetze gehabt hatten, die sie untereinander auf Konfrontationskurs brachten, entstandene merkantile Gesellschaftsordnung des Kodex leitete eine Periode der Isolation der Kharadron ein, da alte Eide gebrochen worden waren, und neue Geschäfte keinen Profit versprachen. Zeitalter des Sigmar Siehe Zeitalter des Sigmar Mit dem Zurückweichen des Chaos treten die Overlords auch immer mehr hervor und handeln mit den neu etablierten Städten der Einheimischen, was zu einem enormen Wirtschaftswachstum in allen sechs der großen Himmelstädte führt. S.8-9 Als Sigmar die Tore von Azyr öffnete, stimmten viele Druadin dafür, an seiner Seite in den Kampf gegen das Chaos zu ziehen. Dem stand der jedoch der Kodex im Weg, der genau festlegte, unter welchen Bedingungen neue Bündnisse geschmiedet werden konnten. - Daher schlossen sich die Flotten der Kharadron Overlords erst dem Kampf an, als die Anhänger des Gottkönigs Städte in den Reichen der Sterblichen zu bauen begannen. Wirtschaft Die Kharadron Overlords sind eine Gesellschaft der Händler, die aber auch nicht vor Piraterie und ausgedehnte Kriegen zurückschrecken. So würden sie eine Bergspitze oder Mine gewaltsam von den Einheimischen erobern, aber später mit den selben Bewohnern Handelsbeziehugen eingehen. Der Kern ihrer Gesellschaft bildet Aethergold, dass von allen Himmelstädten aktiv, wenn nötig auch mit militärischen Mitteln, gesucht und umkämpft wird. S.12-13 Um eine entdeckte Aethergoldader abzubauen, wird eine ganze Flotte an Schiffen entsandt. Während die Kampfschiffe den Ort gegen Monster und Piraten verteidigen, bauen Wolkenbagger und Trawler das Gold ab. Aber auch kleine Flotten ohne spezielle Bergbauschiffe sind in der Lage das wertvolle Material abzubauen. Die Kharadron Overlords betreiben aber auch eine Vielzahl an anderen Geschäften zwischen den Himmelstädten selbst oder mit den Bewohner der Reiche der Sterblichen. Sie erheben Zölle auf Gebirgspässe und ihre Transportnetzwerke durch ihre verborgenen Realmgates. Jede Himmelstadt enthält diverse Akademien und Unternehmen, die in wirtschaftlicher Konkurrenz zueinander stehen. Religion Die Kharadron Overlords behalten immernoch den alten Glauben ihrer Vorfahren und verehren ihre Ahnen, sowie die alten Zwergengötter. Sie haben aber eine viel geringere Stellung in der Gesellschaft und werden von vielen Overlords als rückständig und fortschrittsfeindlich betrachtet. Nur die Bewohner von Barak-Thryng stellen ihren Glauben über die Wissenschaften und Wirtschaft. In ihrer Gesellschaft ranken sich auch viele Legenden um Aethergold und seine Entstehung. Manche glauben, es sei die Mischung von Grungnis Atem und dem Metallstaub von seinem Hammer und das die Erschaffung des Aethergoldes der Grund für seinen Bruch mit Sigmar war. Militär Die größte militärische Stärke der Overlords sind ihre Himmelsflotten. Die Kharadron haben eine Vielzahl von Schiffen in ihrer Flotte, die vom Grundstock Gunhauler bis zu den massiven Schlachtschiffen der Khrundhal-Klasse reichen. Kriegsschiffe werden in der Regel sparsam eingesetzt, da ihre Herstellung und Wartung enorme Kosten verursacht. Außerdem belasten sie Artycle 2 des Kodex. Bekannte militärische Schiffsklassen sind: * Arkanaut-Klasse - schnittig, gepanzert und fähig Soldaten zu tragen ** Arkanaut Frigate ** Arkanaut Ironclad * Grundstok Gunhauler * Grundcarriers * Khrundhal-class Battleships * Thrunghal-class Shieldships * Tork-class Torpedo Boats * Basthal-class Minelayers Diese große Zahl an Kampfschiffen wird benötigt, um die unzähligen Bestien, die vom Aethergold angelockt werden, zu bekämpfen. Aber auch andere Völker wie die Skaven oder die Grot-Ballonpiraten bedrängen die Zwerge. Unter den Dienern des Chaos sind es vorallem Anhänger des Tzeentch - Chaoskrieger und -zauberer sowie Tzaangors auf Flugdämonen, Kreischer des Tzeentch und von solchen gezogene, mit Feuerdämonen (und Horrors des Tzeentch) bemannte, fliegende dämonische Streitwagen oder - im schlimmsten Falle - Herrscher des Wandels oder vom großen Mutator verzerrte, verdorbene Chaosdrachen, die die Himmelsflotten attackieren Die Schicksalsfahrt des Eisendrachen - Roman von . Bekannte zivile Schiffsklassen sind: * Krontanker * Makaisson-class Hauler von * Trawler * Wolkenbagger Kultur thumb|300px|right|Kharadron vor dem Anlegen seines gepanzerten, komplett geschlossenen Anzugs (so bekommen einen Kharadron Overlord - wenn überhaupt - höchstens seine Artgenossen zu sehen) Artwork, © Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2018 Die militaristische und merkantile Gesellschaft der Kharadron Overlords weist dramatische Unterschiede zum Lebensstil der anderen Duardinvölker - und erst recht zu jenem der Dawi in der Welt die war - auf. Da sie niemals ohne ihre komplett geschlossenen Rüstungen gesehen werden, die kein Stück Haut und kein Haupt- oder Barthaar unbedeckt lassen, weiß sogut wie niemand in den Reichen, wie sie darunter aussehen, auch, wenn sie vermutlich ebenso, wie praktisch alle Zwerge kurzgedrungen sind, und Bärte tragen. Die Kharadron Overlords glauben, dass Entscheidungen, die von reinen Emotionen geprägt waren, beinahe zum Untergang der Duardin geführt hätten. Deshalb folgen sie dem Kharadron-Kodex. Dieser Kharadron Code bildet die übergeordnete Verfassung der Gesellschaft und der Reiche der Kharadron Overlords, und die darin niedergelegten Prinzipien beherrschen all ihr Handeln. So enthalten die im Kodex niedergelegten Gesetze zum Leben an Bord von Luftschiffen etwa Klauseln, wie die Anführerwahl und die Entscheidung für (oder gegen) einen Kriegseintritt jeweils zustande kommen sollte, und gefällt wird, wie auch zur Ausgestaltung von den Handelsbezieungen zu Außenstehenden und selbst Bestimmungen zur Aufteilung der Beute nach einem Raubzug . Dennoch sind sie auch typische Zwerge, denen ihr Wort und Eide heilig ist, sie neigen aber unter allen Duardin am häufigsten dazu Schlupflöcher in den Formulierungen zu finden und diese zu ihren Gunsten umzudeuten. Ihre Gesellschaft ähnelt deshalb einem gut geölten Uhrwerk geprägt durch Meritokratie und Militarismus, dessen Einzelteile die jeweiligen Schiffe, Clane und Gilden bilden. In der Folge stehen Magnaten an der Spitze der fliegenden Städte und Himmelshäfen, und Admiräle an der Spitze der Luftflotten, und gesellschaftliche Positionen bestimmen sich nach persönlicher Leistung, die - bei Erfolg - enormen persönlichen Reichtum, Prestige und Machtpositionen mit sich bringt. Jedes Mitglied kann allein aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten mehr Wohlstand erringen und höheren Positionen erhalten. - Andererseits kann aber selbst ein Magnat oder Admiral bei Misserfolgen und Fehlentscheidungen in Übereinstimmung mit dem Kodex (im Rahmen einer "legalen Meuterei") ebenso wieder abgesetzt werden und alles verlieren. Jedes Besatzungsmitglied eines Schiffes ist an den Gewinnen beteiligt und wird als Teilhaber, als nicht-leitendes Mitglied, bezeichnet S.28-31. Angeführt werden die Kharadron vom Geldraad, dem höchsten Gremium in ihrer Gesellschaft. Er setzt sich zusammen aus Vertretern der sechs mächtigsten Himmelshäfen. Die Anzahl der Vertreter wird dabei vom eingebrachten Kapital eines jeden Hafens bestimmt. Ein zusätzlicher Sitz wird alle fünfundzwanzig Wechsel des Strahlstroms an einen Vertreter eines kleineren Himmelshafen vergeben. Die einzelnen Städte werden von einem Admiralsrat geführt, dem wiederrum eine Versammlung der sechs mächtigsten Gilden untersteht. Diese Gilden sind in allen Städten die gleichen, nur ihre Rangordnung variert. Die Gilden sind: *'Himmelsflotte' *'Navigatorenliga' *'Gilde der Aether-Khemisten' *'Endrineursgilde' *'Khazukan', die Gilde der Handwerker einer Stadt *'Grundstok Corporation', eine Organisation professioneller Militärs respektive Söldner Kleinere Gilden sind zum Beispiel die Hafenarbeitergewerkschaft oder das Konsortium der Wolkenminenarbeiter, die Forecastrinator-Gilde und die Logistrator-Gilde . Die reguläre Besatzung der Schiffe wird von den Arkanaut-Kompanien gebildet, die auch die Hauptkampftruppe der Kharadon Overlords stellen. - Der Trommraad oder "Das bärtige Council" ist wiederum eine Informelle Gruppe der ältesten oder weisesten Mitglieder einer Gruppe . Sprache Siehe Khazalid (Kharadron Overlords) Die Kharadron Overlords sprechen Khazalid oder eine abgewandelte Form davon, sodass viele ihrer Schiffe entsprechend benannt sind Heimat Die Kharadron Overlords haben Städte und Außenposten, sowohl am Boden, als auch hoch oben in der Luft, in allen Reichen der Sterblichen, aber da Aethergold am häufigsten in Chamon vorkommt, befinden sich dort auch die größten Himmelstädte. Es gibt dort Dutzende von Himmelshäfen, die jedoch von den sechs größten und mächtigsten unter ihnen dominiert werden. S.24 Jede dieser Himmelstädte hat ihre eigenen Verbündeten und Handelspartner, die sie auch gerne in der Schlacht zu Hilfe rufen. Die sechs mächtigsten Städte sind: * Barak-Nar * Barak-Zilfin * Barak-Zon * Barak-Urbaz * Barak-Mhornar * Barak-Thryng Weitere, bekannte Himmelsstädte der Kharadron Overlords sind: * Barak-Khazzar - Ages of Loonacy, S.16-19 * Barak-Skarren von * Barak-Zhoff Quellen Erhebliche Teile diese Artikels wurden aus dem im übernommen. Weitere Teile wurden aus dem Artikel " " in der übernommen. (Autorenliste siehe hier und hier.) *Games Workshop Homepage: "A new race descends on the mortal Realms" * **Battle Tome Kharadron Overlords Preview "Origins of the Khardron Overlords" **Battle Tome Kharadron Overlords Preview "The Code" **Battle Tome Kharadron Overlords Preview "Lords above the Clouds" * * Quellendetails: Kategorie:Zwerge Kategorie:Duardin .